What Hurts The Most
by The Love Slug
Summary: Waspinator has a problem. That problem is Terrorsaur. One-sided oneshot drabble.


_Log Entry 9_

_Waspinator thinks that Terror-bot has anger issues._

_Terror-bot is always screeching at someone (or something) and it hurts Waspinator's audios when Waspinator is near at the time._

_Which is constantly._

_But it's not Waspinator's fault. Oh, no. Terror-bot comes to __**Waspinator**__ and complains to __**Waspinator. **__Waspinator wished Terror-bot would just leave Waspinator alone. Terror-bot can find someone else to complain to. Waspinator is sick and tired of Terror-bot's rants and supposed plans of 'overthrowing' Purple-bot._

_And whatever bot said that listening to another bot's woes helps them understand life's mysteries needs to offline._

_Besides, Waspinator is the one who should be doing the complaining! Waspinator has more 'woes' than any other bot on this Primus forsaken __**mudball**__called a planet! Waspinator has more problems than femmebot cornered by two thug-bots in an alley. Waspinator has more problems than the number of bots on Crab-bots 'to kill' list. Waspinator has __**more problems**__ than Terror-bot!!_

_Not that Waspinator is a femmebot. Or that he saw Crab-bot's list…_

…_Waspinator needs a vacation._

"What are you doing, Waspinator?"

Waspinator jumped at the voice, fumbling to cover up the monitor screen with his hands. "Nothing. Go away. Leave Wazzpintor alone." He rushed, glancing over his shoulder at the curious mech. Terrorsaur's optics narrowed with determination that made Waspinator suddenly wary.

Waspinator didn't like the glint in the predicon's optics. Not one bit.

"No." Terrorsaur said stubbornly, trying to peer through Waspinator's fingers. "Now let me see!" He hissed, swatting at Waspinator's hands. The insect didn't budge. "No." Waspinator mimicked back, flaring his wings in a haughty manner. Terrorsaur jerked his head back to avoid being smacked by a stray wing. "Slaggit, Waspinator, it won't kill you to let me see!" Terrorsaur snapped, and began to paw lazily at monitor frame, as if that would reveal what Waspinator had typed. Waspinator gave the predicon an odd look. "…What iz Terror-bot doing?" He buzzed.

Terrorsaur cocked his head and gave a shit-eating grin.

"Distracting you."

And then he promptly slapped Waspinator so hard on the back of the head that Waspinator's optics bugged out and flickered violently, his hands unintentionally slipping away from the monitor. Terrorsaur wasted no time pushing the dazed Waspinator out of the chair, glancing at his twitching body on the floor disapprovingly before looking at the monitor.

A crunching noise was soon heard after, and the monitor flickered off.

Terrorsaur squawked as sparks flew from the screen, jumping back from the shower of light. "What the frag?" He sputtered, waving away the smoke. A soft cough drew his attention to the forgotten mech on the floor.

"Wazzpinator… chewed on cord." He answered simply, eyeing Terrorsaur's shocked face as he spat the severed wire from his mouth, smoke curling out from between his mandibles. "Wazzpinator… didn't want Terror-bot to see." He added, shutting his optics off with a sigh.

Terrorsaur quirked a optic ridge at Waspinator.

The insect was on his belly, limbs spread eagle style as he layed in quite the undignified position on his floor, head resting on a pile of coiled wires and cords-- it amazed Terrorsaur that Waspinator had found the power cord in that mess so quickly.

He must have been desperate.

With a scowl, Terrorsaur kicked Waspinator's large aft, earning a tired grunt in return. "You should've let me see it, you little fragger. It would have saved you all the trouble." He grumbled, crouching down next to Waspinator's head, trying to smooth the small mech's mussed antenna. "Idiot." He added, glaring daggers at the top of Waspinator's helmet.

Waspinator hummed in response, cautiously turning on a optic. "ZZ'not Wazzpinator's fault. Terror-bot zzhouldn't be in Wazzpinator's quarters anyways. Terror-bot always bringing the trouble to _Wazzpinator. _Bah. It'z Terror-bot'z fault. Terror-bot should just…." Silence.

Terrosaur tugged viciously at Waspinator's antenna, earning a startled squeak from said mech. "Just what, Waspinator? Just _what?_" He purred, clenching the antenna. "N-nothing! Ztop, ztop, ztop!" The insect screeched, wide awake and hurting. Terrorsaur gave one more jerk before releasing the poor, abused antenna, dusting off his hands from a good job well done. "It would be nothing if you hadn't said anything, but I'll let it slide." Terrorsaur patted a grumpy Waspinator's head before standing up and stretching, bouncing toward the door.

"…Wazzpinator hate Terror-bot." A weak voice called after Terrosaur.

That made the red mech hault, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk. "I love you too, Waspy." Then he left, leaving a silent Waspinator on the floor.

Finally, Waspinator whispered

"I love you more, Terrorsaur."

* * *

A/N: Advice and suggestions are needed. This is my first (pathetic) try at a one-shot. I hope it's okay. I tried to make this believable, but I'm not too sure how it all worked out. I plan on rewriting this, but after y'all review some critique. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to type Waspinator's thoughts. You'd think that a simple bot like Waspinator would have a simple CPU, but I think there's a lot more to Waspinator than everyone believes. In fact, I think he's smarter than he lets on.

But I guess the world will never know, now will it?

Review, please. It'd make me sooo happy.


End file.
